Tire Swing
by bhremichelle
Summary: Starts as Kiddy!Klaine. Kurt and Blaine are at the park, Blaine falls and cuts his knees. moves into summer after graduation. Complete Fluff.


Blaine opened the door to Kurt's mommy's car and jumped down onto the gravel, waiting for Kurt to follow out the door before grabbing his hand and running towards the gate to the park. "Be careful you two" Elizabeth called after her son and his friend, she watched as they started to run, hand in hand, towards the tire swing near the back of the park.

Kurt grabbed the top of the tire and jumped up, sliding his legs through the middle. "Come on Blaine" he said leaning down, putting his hand out for Blaine to take. "There's room for you to sit on my lap" Blaine took his hand and Kurt started to pull him up when Blaine's hand slipped, falling to the gravel and scraping his knees. Kurt jumped off the swing and kneeled down next to his best friend "Are you alright?", he asked concern clear in his voice? "I cut my knees" Blaine replied his voice thick with tears that he was fighting off. "I'll be right back" Kurt said before jumping up and running towards where his mommy was sitting on the bench talking to another woman.

Kurt reached into his mommy's bag and took out the box of band-aids and the small tube of cream he knew his mommy used whenever he hurt himself. He turned and started sunning back towards Blaine before his mommy even got a chance to ask him what he was doing. Kurt quickly undid the cap of the tube of cream and put it on Blaine's cuts, carefully covering them with the Disney Princess band-aids he helped his mommy pick out. After he was done he bandaging up Blaine's knees he pressed a kiss to each and quickly leaned in to kiss him lightly. Blaine started to blush and let out a small giggle "what was that for?" he asked still giggling slightly. "That's how my Mommy does it" Kurt replied, _Sort of_ he thought to himself. "Come on, we should go show her".

Blaine reached out and laced his fingers through Kurt's as they walked towards her. "Hello, boys!" she greeted them with a smile, "Oh! Blaine honey, what happed to you" she asked looking down and noticing the band-aids on his knees. At this the woman sitting next to her looked up, taking in the two boys clasped hands with a look of confusion. "I fell off the tire swing and cut my knees, but Kurt fixed them and kissed them better for me!" Blaine stated excitedly, with a huge grin on his face. "He did? We'll good job sweetie that was very nice of you" Elizabeth replied turning to her son. At this announcement from the small boy the woman looked up again, this time letting out a small noise of disgust. Elizabeth looked at her out of the corner of her eyes before turning back to the boys, "why don't we go home and get some lunch, you boys go wait in the car, I'll be right there." "Okay" they replied in unison before running over to the car.

Kurt and Blaine we're sitting in the back seat waiting for Kurt's mommy to come and watching her through the window. She was talking to the woman that was sitting next to her on the bench, and they both looked angry. When she finally returned to the car, Kurt leaned forward placing his little hands on the seat in front of him and asked his mommy "what's wrong, what happened?" "Oh sweetie, there's nothing wrong with me. There's just something wrong with her" she said with a sad smile. "What is it?" Blaine asked carefully, not wanting to be too nosey. "Oh… You two will find out when you're older" she said with a small knowing smile, and with that they made their way back home.

11 years later.

Kurt and Blaine we're walking down the road, hand in hand, enjoying the summer. It was hard to believe they were done with high school. "Let's go to the park" Kurt said suddenly, breaking the silence. "Sure" Blaine smiled as they turned down the road towards the park they hadn't been to since they were little. When they got to the park Blaine pulled Kurt to the tire swing near the back. "I remember this being higher" Kurt stopped a few feet from the swing looking at it.

Continuing towards the swing Blaine replied "It wasn't _that_ high" Kurt started to laugh "High enough for you to fall off and tear your knees open" Blaine pouted slightly, looking a bit like a kicked puppy. "They scarred too" he said with mock sadness "But it's a good thing you were there to fix me all up" pretending to swoon and almost fall off the swing. "Watch yourself Anderson" Kurt said with a giggle catching Blaine's arm and holding him up. There was a small, comfortable silence while both of them remembered that day.

"You kissed me that day" Blaine looked up to Kurt with a smile. Kurt just smiled back at him before "That was the same day Mum and that woman got into a fight". "What was that fight about anyway?" Blaine asked stepping back in the swing pulling to rope tight. "I think it was about us, we we're holding hands remember?" There was another silence while they both remembered the day. "Your mum knew we were gay even when we were seven" Blaine said with a laugh picking his feet up and letting himself swing into Kurt, wrapping his legs around his waist lightly. "What do you mean?" Kurt asked grabbing the rope the tire was hanging off of, just above Blaine's head. "She said we'd find out when we we're older, but the way she said it…" Blaine trailed off.

"The again, you were pretty obvious" Blaine added cheekily. Kurt just glared at him, raising an eyebrow. "How so?" "Are you kidding? Running around pushing other boys off swings just so you could play doctor with your Disney Princess band-aids and then lay one on them" Blaine said jokingly. "Okay first of all" Kurt started "I didn't push you, you fell. Second, I only had Disney princess band-aids because I knew you liked them" he paused and smiled "And third, I didn't do it to other boys, just you" and with that Kurt leaned in quickly, pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips, catching the shorter boy off guard and making him jump back, causing him to fall off the swing. "See, completely on purpose" Blaine said laughing. Kurt put a hand out, pulling Blaine up and towards him so that their chests were together "See, just you"


End file.
